


Come Fight With Me

by thehornsofmischief



Series: Black and Gold [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehornsofmischief/pseuds/thehornsofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stopping the White Fang isn't as difficult as they thought it would be.<br/>It's much harder.</p><p>Sequel to Come Fly With Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riding Around in the Breeze

 "So, where are we going exactly?" Yang asked, her breathing harsh as they climbed up the hillside. She readjusted her backpack and looked expectantly at Blake.

"The Northern edge of Forever Fall."

"But isn't that too close to Vale?"

"Nobody's stupid enough to stay in that part for too long, trust me." Blake raised her eyebrows and looked down at her feet, placing them expertly on the rocks. "The Northern Rail Route may run through here, but it doesn't even touch the region we're going to."

"That doesn't sound worrying at all." Yang smiled when Blake shot her a look.

"We're on the run, remember? We can't be picky."

"I'm not picky, I just want to stay alive for longer than five minutes, is all." She stopped for a moment and shrugged her shoulders, her huge backpack jostling. Blake turned back to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you scared, Yang?" A small smile tugged up a corner of her lips.

"Not when I'm in such excellent care."

"That better not be sarcasm."

"I would never." Yang gasped, putting a hand on her chest. Blake turned back around and carried on walking, Yang's quiet laugh from behind her making her smile.

"You better hurry up, we have to get to the caves by nightfall."

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Dusk was beginning to cover the forest by the time they got to the caves. The wind had picked up, the blood red leaves flying around their feet in tiny hurricanes. Despite her best efforts, Yang was tiring; she wasn't used to walking this much. She was more of a bike girl. Blake could see this, even though Yang didn't complain once.

"Here we are."

"Home sweet home." Yang said, groaning in relief as she dumped her bags on the floor. Blake turned on a torch for Yang, handing it to her.

"Not just yet. We've got another day's journey ahead of us."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. And don't sit down yet, we've got to head deeper inside the caves." Blake said, watching as Yang stood and put the backpack back on. She swung the torch up, keeping her eyes on the floor as they headed deeper.

"How come you know this place so well?"

"You could say I used to frequent the area." Blake said, listening to the sounds of the caves and dodging holes in the floor. She kept an eye on Yang, who stumbled a little on a dip in the floor.

"Vague. Can't tell me or won't tell me?" Yang asked, her voice understanding. The torchlight fell just as Yang tripped, Blake darting forward to catch her.

"Just concentrate on walking." Her Faunus eyes saw Yang sticking out her tongue in the semi-darkness without the light of the torch. They were close, their breaths mingling in the damp air of the cave.

"You just want an excuse to hold me in your arms." Yang threw a hand to her forehead and leaned back, making Blake stagger slightly under the new weight. She was glad Yang couldn't see her slight blush.

"Sure I do." Blake said, pretending to drop Yang. The other girl squealed and locked her arms around Blake's neck, pushing her hair into her face. Spitting out the strands of hair in her mouth, Blake chuckled and set her on her feet, straightening out her vest. Yang stood and rearranged her backpack, a smile on her face but her voice serious.

"That wasn't funny."

"Then why are you smiling?" Blake asked, smug as she watched Yang turn and continue walking.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

Blake was about to form a reply when she saw the nook she'd camped in before, and she walked into it, pulling Yang with her.

"This is where we'll camp for tonight. It's a little too small for two people, but it's safe." Blake readied herself for a comment from Yang and unrolled her sleeping bag, pushing it against the far wall.

"I don't mind sharing a sleeping bag, if that's what it comes to." Yang bumped Blake with her hip and raised her eyebrows.

"It won't come to that. We just have to push our sleeping bags together."

"Very together, by the looks of it." Yang unrolled her sleeping bag and pushed the two together, so that there was a narrow space big enough to fit their backpacks in.

"It's only for one night, but if you're uncomfortable let me know and I can move deeper into the cave." Blake said hesitantly, unzipping her backpack and handing Yang a sandwich. Yang took it and stopped, smiling.

"I don't mind at all, trust me."

 

Later, both of them were settled into their sleeping bags, Blake having eaten and Yang still munching on her sandwich.

"Are you sure we can't build a fire?" Yang asked, her words muffled by the food in her mouth.

"Positive. That could alert Grimm in the area and bring them straight to us. Worse, it could bring _people_ to us." Blake turned in her sleeping bag, looking up at Yang.

"What's so bad about that? There's hardly anyone living in the forest."

"That's my point." Yang turned to look at Blake, confusion evident on her face. "The people that _do_ live here either work for the Schnee Dust Company or the White Fang. You don't want to get caught in the crossfire."

"That's why you know this place so well." Yang said, brushing crumbs off her top and lying down.

"Yes. You could say I was...stationed here." Blake's voice turned reluctant. She didn't want to think about that time, but she needed to show Yang she had nothing to hide.

"We don't have to talk about it, it's okay. Let's just get to sleep." Yang said, and Blake sighed quietly in relief. A howl sounded out in the forest outside, and Yang moved closer, almost snuggling.

"Scared of a little Beowolf?" Blake teased. Yang tutted and kicked her through her sleeping bag.

"He'll huff and puff and blow my house down, dude. Doesn't hurt to be careful."

Blake laughed quietly, Yang joining in. Another howl came and they stopped. After a while the only sounds around them were the wind, their breathing, and the occasional shuffle of feet or arms.

 

Yang fell asleep first with gentle snores, her head coming to rest under Blake's chin as she slept. Blake smiled, pulling an arm out of her cocoon and softly brushing a stray hair from Yang's face. She felt relaxed for the first time in a long time, and fell asleep like that, with her arm resting around Yang's waist.

 


	2. Players in a Game

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Schnee?" Ozpin bowed his head slightly, watching the girl before him with observant eyes. With his hand he inclined for her to sit, knowing full well that she would not take him up on the offer.

"I come concerning a student who is enrolling today. Ruby Rose. Perhaps you know her already?" Weiss asked, standing as tall as she could, her hands linked in front of her. She watched as Ozpin sat down in his chair, picking up his mug.

"I do indeed. She has exceptional potential."

"Then you should know that she has been entrusted into my care."

"Oh, really? What about her mother?" Ozpin sipped his coffee and watched as Weiss blinked in irritation.

"Her mother is on the other half of the continent. Her sister Yang Xiao Long appointed me as her guardian for the length of her stay at Beacon."

"I see." He leaned back, pausing for a moment. To be quite honest he enjoyed making Weiss Schnee wait. That girl was intelligent and incredibly talented, but patience was not one of her virtues. "What would you have me do?"

"I need to be able to contact her 24/7, and vice versa. I also need access to Beacon should there be an emergency."

"Should there be an emergency, the Academy is well equipped to deal with it."

"I'm not interested in what the Academy can do. I'm interested in what the Academy _can't_ do, and what the Academy can't do is be an attentive guardian for one girl."

"You are correct, but I cannot give you that sort of access."

"Why not?" Weiss snapped, her irritation peaking. She crossed her arms as Ozpin stood up.

"I may be the headmaster but there are security issues that even I can't override." He walked over to a large, wooden cabinet and removed two small pieces of plastic and a key card. Ozpin gave them both to Weiss. "I can, however, give you access to the back gates. You will have to find your way from there."

"Thank you, sir." Weiss said, still in her old habit of calling him sir. She examined one of the pieces of plastic and found a button. Pressing it, she found that it made the other piece glow, vibrating in rhythmic pulses.

"That is a combination of a phone, a tracker and an emergency signal system. Teach Ruby how to use it carefully - they are expensive and extremely sensitive pieces of technology."

"I will, sir. Where can I find her?"

"Ruby should still be in the main hall with the rest of the students."

 

Weiss nodded and turned to leave, reaching the door before Ozpin spoke.

"Miss Schnee?"

"Yes, sir?" Confused, she turned to face him. Ozpin looked her in the eye and turned even more serious than he usually was.

"I do not know exactly what is going on, but I want you to know that you can come to me for help if you ever need it. I have faith that you will do what is right. Be very careful, Miss Schnee."

"I will be, sir."

 

***

 

Cinder Fall smiled, switching off the screen in front of her with a swipe of her finger. She turned to the henchman in the room.

"Show them in."

The door across the room opened, the two people walking inside. Cinder looked up at them, standing and walking around the desk.

"I have new instructions for you. You are to track down Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long."

"But I thought you already knew where they were." Emerald asked doubtfully. Mercury nodded, making Cinder sigh patiently.

"Ofcourse I do. They just need a little prodding. And you need a little practice."

"You're not gonna help us?" Mercury asked, making Emerald shoot him an annoyed look.

"No. I'm sure you're capable of completing the task yourself." Cinder walked up to them, putting a hand on their shoulders. "You're _my_ students, after all."

"We can do it. When do we start?" Emerald straightened up, her eyes hardening. Cinder smiled at her in a fond way and moved a strand of her hair off Emerald's face.

"Tomorrow. Be ready - the girls may evade us. They're moving fast."

"We're faster." Emerald promised, a smile growing on her face.

"And meaner." Mercury added. He crossed his arms and scowled playfully, making Emerald roll her eyes as they began to leave the room.

"Way to ruin the moment."

"Way to be a kill-joy." Mercury said, dodging the punch she aimed at his shoulder. She landed a stamp to his foot instead.

"Way to be a _moron_."


	3. She's Electric

Blake didn't want to open her eyes yet. She was content in pretending she was still asleep as Yang shifted next to her, waking up to the dawn chorus outside. The sound bounced along the walls until the noise was amplified. It had woken Blake up a while ago, and she knew they should be heading off again, but she wanted to enjoy this as long as she possibly could.

"Blake?" Yang whispered. Blake felt fingers brush along her lower back where Yang's arm was curled around her waist. She shivered and heard Yang let out a breathy laugh. "I know you're awake." She said, louder this time.

"No I'm not." She mumbled, trying to turn over to her other side but Yang stopped her.

"Oh no you don't." Yang laughed, smiling as Blake opened her eyes and tried to glare at her. Yang stopped laughing, a wondrous smile filling her face. "Your eyes are really cool, you know that?"

"You really do have a way with words, Yang."

"Take the compliment, Blake." Yang said, still intent on keeping Blake where she was. "Stop fighting, you're not going anywhere."

"We have to head off, we're already late." Blake sighed and gave up, making Yang pout playfully.

"Can't we just stay here?"

"No, we really can't." When Yang didn't move, Blake rolled her eyes and sighed. "If necessary I _will_ make you move."

"I'd like to see you try." Yang taunted, smiling mischievously.

 

Quick as a flash, Blake rolled over her and pinned her down, straddling her waist. She raised an eyebrow and stood up, offering Yang a hand. She took it, smiling as she stood up.

"I let you do that."

"Sure you did."

 

***

 

Weiss scanned the crowd, ignoring the looks she got from people as she walked into the main hall. With some shoving, the crowd parted for her, and she soon found Ruby standing with a girl who had strikingly ginger hair. She power-walked over to them, grabbing Ruby by the arm.

"Ruby, we have to talk."

"Hi, Weiss! When did you get here?" Ruby asked, a smile on her face. Weiss was about to answer when she interrupted her. "This is Penny. Penny, this is Weiss."

"Is she your friend?" Penny asked, overly eager. Ruby nodded and Penny smiled, grabbing Weiss' hand, which still had the communicators in.

"Be careful!" Weiss snapped, snatching her hand away, but not before Penny glimpsed what she was holding.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Ruby, here, take this." Weiss pulled Ruby aside, shoving one of the pieces of plastic into her hand. The girl examined it, confused.

"What is it?"

"It's a communicator. It'll help us keep contact in case of an emergency. It's also a tracker, so I can find you if anything happens."

"Like a scroll?"

"Yes, but discreet and more private."

"Does this mean I can call you any time to talk about stuff?" Ruby grinned and grabbed Weiss' hands, swinging them around. Weiss pulled them away and pointed a finger at her.

"Absolutely not. This is for emergencies."

"Fine."

"I have to go, but I'll call you later and teach you how to use it." Weiss started to turn away but Ruby pulled her back, her face turning anxious.

"Do you have to go already?"

"Yes, I have business to attend to. Goodbye Ruby." Weiss pulled away and walked off.

"See you soon!" Ruby called after her. She turned around to find Penny, who was still standing a few feet away. Ruby walked over to her.

 

"Sorry about that, Weiss can be...difficult."

"It's alright. What did she give you?" Penny asked, looking down at the communicator in Ruby's hand.

"It's a private communicator. You have to keep this a secret, okay?" Ruby said. She sighed in relief when Penny nodded. Suddenly, Penny frowned, holding out her hand.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." Ruby handed it over. "What's wrong?"

"Does Weiss know there is a timing mechanism in it?"

"I guess that's for the time, right?" Ruby asked, watching as Penny turned the plastic over in her hand.

"I don't think so. This type of technology is typically used for long-range explosives."

"What?" Ruby froze. Penny was still examining the 'communicator', concentrating very hard on something.

"Long-range explosives can be set off at specific coordinates. The person detonating it does not need to be in the area. There also appears to be a matching tracker in this. Are you sure Weiss gave you the right communicator?" Penny asked, looking up at the girl in front of her. Ruby's eyes widened, and she finally moved.

"I have to warn Weiss!"

 

Turning around, she ran as fast as she could out to the exit, pushing people aside as she sped up. The hallway became a blur and she was soon outside, coming to a stop in the courtyard. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she tried to find Weiss in the crowd, but she couldn't see her anywhere.

"Weiss!" She shouted, turning a few heads, none of which belonged to Weiss.

She heard footsteps coming to a halt behind her. Penny put a hand on her shoulder, her face full of concern.

"Ruby, are you alright?"

"I have to find Weiss, I have to warn her!" Ruby said, pulling away and jogging down the stone steps of the courtyard. "Penny, go to Professor Ozpin and-"

"I'm coming with you!" Penny shouted, catching up to Ruby in no time.

"What? No, Penny this is dangerous."

"That's why you shouldn't go alone. Friends help each other." Penny smiled, making Ruby smile too. She nodded, motioning with her head for Penny to follow her.

"Then let's go find Weiss."


	4. Take It to the Moon

"Keep very quiet."

"Why?"

"We should be right in the middle of Forever Fall now. This is where the Ursa and Beowolves hunt."

"Awesome."

 

They'd been trekking for half the day, Blake pushing them on relentlessly. They were running out of time. Stopping for a break had been Blake's idea however, because she could see that Yang needed a break. Ofcourse, it wasn't an ideal location to stop, but Yang's health came first.

"So, what happens if we meet a hoard of Grimm?" Yang asked, leaning against a tree trunk. She slid down to the floor, dumping her backpack down next to her.

"We fight."

"Gotcha. But what if there are too many?"

"I used to handle situations like this on a daily basis. I think we'll be alright." Blake said, staying standing to have a better view of the area. Her bag was by her feet, leaning against her shins. Yang nudged her with her feet.

"White Fang business?"

"No. I grew up in this area."

"Seriously?" Yang asked, sitting up. She took a sip of water from her flask and looked up at Blake, who was looking anywhere but the girl in front of her. "You're gonna have to talk about it sometime, you know. I'm just trying to help."

"I know. It's just...difficult. Especially when I'm looking for Grimm or people all the time."

"Come on, loosen up. We're safe." Yang said, nudging her again. Blake's eyes focused on a spot by some bushes behind them.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Blake said in monotone, pulling out her pistol. Yang stood up slowly, arming Ember Celica as she did so.

 

Two Ursa bounded out of the bushes, snarling and clawing the dirt. A third circled around the back of them, and Blake noted with annoyance that it was an Ursa Major.

"This is great, I haven't seen any action for days." Yang grinned, making Blake smile as she set Gambol Shroud into its blade form.

"Then let's do this."

 

Blake spun around and leapt at the Ursa Major, drawing it away from Yang and their bags. Yang fired continuous shots at the two other Ursa, knocking one out with her punches. Blake flew around, aiming her kicks and hits just like the old days. She fell into the old routine easily.

_Hit, dodge, hit, hit, kick, dodge. Hit, dodge, hit, hit, kick, dodge._

She heard Yang laughing from somewhere behind her, but she focused on the Ursa in front of her, swiping at its eyes with Gambol Shroud. The monster shrieked and reared up onto its hind legs. Blake gave one last swing, darting underneath to shove her blade into its stomach. The Ursa roared and fell, going up in a cloud of dust and leaves.

Turning, the girl saw that Yang was landing the last punch on the last of the two other ones, sending the Ursa high into the air before it crashed back down.

"That's right, who's your momma?!" Yang shouted, pelting it with some bullets for good measure.

 

Breathing heavily, Yang turned around, winking at Blake. She drew a hand across her forehead.

"That was fun."

"It was." Blake smiled, surprised that she actually _did_ enjoy fighting with Yang as her partner. The last time she had felt like that her partner had turned out to be something quite different.

"So much for a break, huh?" Yang sank down onto the floor by their discarded luggage, taking a swig of her drink again.

"We have to move. We were lucky it was only three - they usually hunt in larger packs up here." Blake said. She put Gambol Shroud away with reluctance and gathered up her bags, pulling Yang to her feet.

"We're practically always running." Yang took a deep breath and took up her backpack too. Blake started walking, her eyes roaming the area around them.

"That's what we signed up for, remember?" Blake shot her a smile over her shoulder and carried on walking. Yang jogged up to her, matching her pace with hers. They looked at each other. Blake raised an eyebrow challengingly and sped up. "Beginning to regret it?"

Yang grinned. "Not in the slightest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, sorry guys. Also, apologies because I can't write action sequences very well (I can't write well period, but that's beside the point). 
> 
> This week I will be staying round a friend's house, which means that unfortunately I cannot update between Tuesday 12th and Monday 18th. I will try my best to put a chapter up sometime in the middle of that gap though so I'm not THAT awful. I will however be updating Grab the Money and Run, so if you're a fan of Rooster Teeth I do recommend that you check that out (shameless self promotion, I know).  
> Long end note, but I had to update you guys. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a brilliant week ahead of you. x


	5. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter after a long break, I know, sorry guys. I'm in the middle of a lot of things right now, because I just LOVE putting things off and then having them catch up to me after a while.   
> Anyways, here's the chapter introducing Neptune. I hope my writing is acceptable. I tried.

Weiss sped up, the clacking of her heels on the sidewalk the only noise around her. She turned into another side-alley, now thoroughly lost, but she didn't want any civilian casualties on her hands; that would alert the authorities, and then she'd have to face her father. Rounding a corner, her blood froze - she was facing a dead-end.

She stopped, raising her chin and turning around. She drew Myrtenaster and took up her fighting stance.

"Why are you following me?" She called to the dark alley. The sun was setting now, its light unable to reach her due to the tall buildings around her. It was completely silent. Some trash scattered around the edge of the alleyway as the wind picked up, sending a cloud over the remaining light.

"Come out or I'll _make_ you come out." Weiss gave her voice a threatening edge, preparing a light blue glyph at the tip of her blade.

 

Suddenly, a voice came from the shadows.

"Okay, okay! No need to ice me straight away, snow angel."

A figure stepped out into what light there was, holding up his hands. He had strikingly blue hair, good looks, and good fashion taste. Weiss immediately approved, but didn't let her guard down.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

"Now _that_ would be telling."

In a split second Weiss was over there, Myrtenaster's tip pressing a point under his chin.

" _Who are you and why are you following me?_ "

"Don't I have the right to remain silent, officer?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes as he winked at her, smirking slightly. Yes, he was attractive, but he could also be a criminal. Those things weren't mutually exclusive. She pressed Myrtenaster harder under his chin, forcing his head up.

"Whoa! Easy there, tiger." He raised his arms in surrender, still holding eye contact with her.

"Talk, or I'll leave more than a tiny mark on that pretty little face of yours."

"You really think I'm pretty?" He raised an eyebrow and Weiss kicked his knee, forcing him to the floor with a yelp. Her rapier now pointed to the base of his neck, and Weiss concentrated on not wondering what was underneath his shirt.

"I said, _talk_."

"Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've been on my knees in front of a girl before."

"Riveting. Now stop stalling and tell me your name before I kill you." Weiss snapped, her frustration peaking. He just smiled up at her charmingly.

"I doubt you will, snow angel, or you'd have already done it by now."

Weiss frowned at her own stupidity - he was right, ofcourse he was. What was she _doing?_

 

Suddenly he was up off the floor, countering Myrtenaster with a weapon of his own. The large trident pushed her rapier down, catching Weiss off guard. She scrambled to keep her place, holding the sudden weight on her blade. He moved close, making them face to face. Weiss noted with disgust that his eyes were a beautiful shade of dark blue. She scowled up at him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Weiss Schnee. Until next time."

He pulled away as fast as he'd got up, and then he was gone, leaping up the side of a building and leaving her alone. Weiss quickly shook herself off and made a blue glyph, shooting herself onto the roof of the building. She landed and took up a fighting stance, but he was gone.

"Wonderful job, Weiss. You let a potential criminal escape you." She said to herself, sheathing Myrtenaster with more force than necessary.

She'd get to the bottom of this. Nobody could make a fool of Weiss Schnee and get away with it.


	6. Figure My Heart Out

"How did we get caught up in this huge mess anyways?" Yang asked, her back against the cold forest floor. She was staring at the stars through a gap in the trees.

Blake stopped eating for a moment, fixing her with a sarcastic look.

"Well, you _are_ a Huntress. Technically, it's your job."

"Shut up. I meant both of us, together. Isn't it weird how we met like this?"

They both paused, listening to the calm rustling of the trees. Blake swallowed another mouthful before replying.

"I suppose so."

 

Blake was finding out more and more about Yang each day that they travelled together, and in a way, she was thankful that this whole thing happened. She found out that Yang loved her hair, had taken ballet lessons when she was five (she'd stopped going when she found out that boxing lessons were a thing), and was deathly afraid of spiders, even though she didn't show it. Blake knew enough about her crush to write a book, which filled her with a secret glee that made her smile as she took a swig of coffee.

"Do you believe in fate, Blake?"

"Fate?"

"Yeah."

They were silent again. Even the wind had slowed to a stop, covering them in a hushed blanket that came tantalizingly close to privacy. The two girls almost felt like it was just the two of them.

Yang smiled up at the sky, then turned to face Blake. She couldn't see much except for a dark smudge topped by the shape of a bow, but she knew the Faunus could see her clear as day.

Yang made a ticking sound, imitating a clock, and Blake sniggered.

"Yes, I believe fate exists for the right people."

Yang smiled sweetly in the general direction of Blake. It was a genuine smile, making Blake's mouth pull up at the corners too.  

"You're not as emotionless as you want people to believe." Yang said, surprising Blake. She was doing that a lot right now - surprising her with the smallest things. After Blake didn't reply, Yang sat up and turned to face her. "What are you thinking right now?"

"That you keep surprising me."

Yang grinned, and Blake cleared her throat, feeling a blush creep up onto her face.

 

"I wish I could see your face. You must be blushing like crazy right now." Yang said, shuffling towards the other girl.

"I'm not blushing!"

Blake sounded so outraged that it made Yang laugh out loud. They were close now, almost side by side.

"Don't worry, you're cute when you blush."

Blake blushed again and rolled her eyes, even though she knew Yang couldn't see her.

She saw Yang lift her hand slowly, then push it forward fast. She hit Blake right in the eye.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing?" Black couldn't help but laugh at Yang's worried expression as she used both hands to find Blake, feeling her way around.

"I'm trying to kiss you, you idiot. I just can't see a damn thing."

Blake sniggered. "Way to ruin the moment."

Yang's expression turned sarcastic as she fake-laughed. Her hands were still roaming around, one on Blake's neck, the other suddenly landing on one of her breasts. Blake blushed and took Yang's hands, placing them both on her face.

"I feel like I'm in high school all over again." Yang groaned, making Blake laugh.

"Did you grope a lot of girls in high school?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Yang winked at her, moving even closer. Her thumbs traced smooth circles on Blake's cheeks, one hand moving to cup the back of her neck.

"Should I be worried?"

"Yeah, worried I'm gonna blow your mind."

Blake laughed again. Yang's eyes began to adjust to the shade underneath the trees and she looked into Blake's eyes, raising her eyebrows.

"Something funny?"

"Just kiss me, Yang."

"Well, when you put it like that."

Yang grinned before pressing their lips together. It was gentle and sweet, a perfect first kiss.

Well, it was perfect until they heard the rustle in the trees above them, anyway.


	7. Higher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update after more than 4 months!
> 
> Guys, I am so, so sorry. Like extremely sorry. I'm not looking for a pity party but I've been through quite a bit of shit so I sort of left this fic as I couldn't make myself get into the mind set (basically, I've been writing whatever I can, whenever I can, which makes for a fucked up writing schedule). I promise I'm going to try and finish this part of the trilogy (at least) in the next couple of months because I really, REALLY want to finish this fic. I'm practically itching to write the finale. 
> 
> If you can't forgive me, whatever, it's not the end of the world, but I'm still sorry. Anyways, enjoy, and I hope you had lovely holidays. <3

Yang and Blake leapt apart, both of them drawing their weapons.

"Who's there?!" Yang shouted.

"Don't shout, that'll only attract Grimm." Blake said calmly, Gambol Shroud pointed up into the trees. "Our little visitor can hear us just fine."

"Our little visitor better come down before I _shoot_ them down."

"Okay, okay! I'm coming down!" Came a voice from the trees. Blake and Yang didn't move. "Just don't shoot, okay?"

"No promises." Blake said.

"Fine."

 

A figure jumped down onto the ground, pulling a flurry of red leaves with him. He stood up, his hands immediately held up in surrender.

"I'm down, okay?"

Yang glanced at Blake, waiting for her reaction. After all, she could see the best in the darkness. All Yang could see was spiky hair and a...tail?

"Are you a Faunus?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not with the White Fang, please don't kill me."

Blake frowned; she knew that face, she knew that voice.

"Sun?" She asked doubtfully.

"Oh thank God, you remember."

Yang watched as Blake lowered her weapon. She hesitantly did the same out of trust.

"Blake, you know this guy?"

"Yang, this is Sun, a childhood friend."

Yang couldn't help the flood of jealousy that flew through her for a moment as she watched Sun shake some leaves out of his hair and share a hug with Blake. It was gone before she could acknowledge it, her usual friendly face on.

"Sorry I ruined your moment."

"You're just a disgusting creep." Blake said, laughing as they pulled apart.

"Hey. I wouldn't go that far. I swear I was gonna come out when it was the right time."

"You're not really selling yourself to me here." Yang said, smiling as she glanced at the happiness on Blake's face. They looked at each other, and Blake must have seen the weary look in her eyes.

"Sun is trustworthy, don't worry. I've known him since we were four years old."

"Yeah, and you're still just as annoying."

"Watch it, punk." Yang said jokingly, making Blake roll her eyes and step to stand beside her. Yang turned her head to look at her. Blake's eyes flashed golden in the moonlight and the wind blew a few strands of her hair across her face. Yang took a moment to admire her.

"Hey, lovebirds, I don't want to put a downer on your next moment, but on my way here I saw a pack of Grimm walking around. They're headed this way."

Yang turned to face him, her face unamused.

"Yeah, still not selling yourself."

 

*

 

Weiss stepped out of the elevator and walked the short distance to her apartment door, her keys jangling in her hand. She had spent the entire day at the CCT, digging through all the available files on Montelimar Industries. She hadn't found out anything she didn't already know. Basically, they used Dust to build luxury homes and appliances. The company had been founded twenty-six years ago by a couple of aspiring architects with big dreams, and somehow they'd gotten it off the ground and were now working on going global. They'd stricken a deal with the Schnee Dust Company in order to account for their bigger market. Apart from a brief affair between a politician's daughter and one of the CEOs, there was no dirt on Montelimar Industries. They were almost squeaky clean.

Weiss yawned and pushed her key into the lock, but as soon as she turned it the door swung open.

"Weiss!"

Ruby stood infront of her, smiling like she was relieved. Weiss blinked in shock, still holding her key out.

"Ruby? What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Umm...long story." Ruby smiled nervously and scratched the back of her neck. Weiss still hadn't moved. "You should probably come in now. Like right now." Once she was inside Ruby shut and bolted the door, but not before looking out into the hallway.

Weiss froze when she saw the state of her living room. The coffee table was broken clean in half, the glass from the balcony windows lay shattered all over the room, the paintings were barely hanging onto the wall, her television was cracked, and was that _blood_ on the carpet?!

"Ruby," Weiss fumed. She turned around to face the girl, who winced and stepped backwards.

"I know it looks bad, but I promise it wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

Slowly, Ruby pointed over her shoulder towards the bedroom. Sparing one last glare at Ruby, Weiss stormed past her and peered into her once immaculate bedroom. There were muddy footprints along her white carpet, and...there was a guy on her bed. Specifically, he was the guy that had stalked her and disappeared when she confronted him.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" She shouted. Ruby desperately tried to hush her. She didn't have to; the guy was still passed out, his mouth open, snoring lightly. "Don't shush me! He's dangerous!"

"He was trying to protect you!"

"Yeah, like I'm going to -"

"Some guy broke in here and began tearing the place apart, then Neptune came in and they beat each other up and now the guy is gone but Neptune's in a pretty bad shape." Ruby finished, rushing her words in order to tell Weiss what happened before she exploded. To her surprise, Weiss stopped short, a frown replacing the anger on her face.

"What reason...what were they looking for?" She asked herself, turning and crossing her arms.

"I don't know."

Weiss turned and walked into the bedroom. Ruby ran after her, tugging her arm.

"Please don't kill him! He can help us!"

"I know that! Ruby, let _go_."

Weiss tore her arm away from the girl and reached for a bottle of water on the dresser that she emptied onto the guy's face. Neptune. His name was Neptune.

Neptune coughed and spluttered away, rolling over onto his side. Weiss drew Myrtenaster and attempted to make herself seem as threatening as possible as she aimed it at his chest.

"What's your problem?!"

"Tell me what happened. Now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
